Kylie Ginxem
Kylie Ginxem is the paranormal/supernatural expert of the Talbot Pack. She's also a Zeta werewolf who is the acting communication expert among the group, as well as a love interest of Mikey Corvis. Characteristics Name: Kylie Ginxem Age: 16 Hair: Light Violet (in both forms) Eyes: Violet (in Both Forms) Likes: Looking for stylish fashions, Drawing, Mikey, Sewing/designing, the paranormal/supernatural, cosplaying Dislikes: People dissing her fashion, People breaking into her room, Mikey hurt, missing comic-con, People dissing her cosplaying Family: Grandmother Background Kylie is a half-Japanese, half-American high schooling cosplayer, wanting to become a fashion designer, or rather a fashionista, as they say. She usually likes to tease friends by calling them ‘Dahling’ (Darling). She has an interest in the paranormal and supernatural, finding inspiration in her fashion, Fangoric Style. Because of this, she’s been labeled a goth, which she really isn’t, though she does dress like one for her style. She was more focused on her hobby and work, as well as otaku, as a result of the teasing. She is a straight A student girl with an overly large crush/love for Mikey Corvis, the supposed biggest pervert in Shepard High School. It was mostly because he was the first boy to ever talk to her and made her feel normal. Her drive towards being a fashionista with her own styles made her wear lens-less glasses to make her appear as smart and concentrated as she had seen fashion designers wear. Of course this also earned her the nickname, ‘Geeky Goth’. She might have lived her life in complete normality and humiliation, if it wasn’t for a faithful even her first year in high school. While being picked on by a group of popular girls (Not the Beauty Trio) about her glasses, Mikey walked in to the rescue to get them to leave her alone, because he and Peter had similar treatment all their lives. Unfortunately, he promptly put his foot in his mouth by not noticing that they were picking on Kylie for, namely her lens-less glasses. After she explained why she wore them, to make her look smarter and sophisticated, she asked why he wore his hair over his eyes, to which he replied that it made him look normal and not such a pretty boy. It was this connection that provided the foundation for their friendship. And for Kylie, a crush/relationship, as slow as it was in the beginning only speaking in TV Production and when she was working at the Occult book store, Boos N’ Nobles. For a whole Freshman year, they grew close, but she promised in her sophomore year, she swore to herself that she would get the nerve to tell him how she felt about him. Even if she wears her feelings on her sleeve, and she gets jealous when he’s seeing vids of girls far more developed than her. However, she never dreamed that Mikey would bring to her a werewolf, who was his best friend. She felt inspired to design him an outfit that would stretch with his body change from man to wolf, and back again. It was also that day, Mikey was fatally wounded by the very wolf that Peter had been bitten by. As Peter fought with the Beast, along with another werewolf that had shown up, all Kylie could do was cradle Mikey’s bleeding form until help arrived. But once the battle was over, she pleaded with tears to Peter to bite him, in order to save his life. Peter did so, with Mikey’s permission on the subject. Once she realized he was alright, she sort of became Peter’s friend until the night of the Full Moon. At that time, it was she who revealed to Peter the legend of the Beast of Gévaudan, and the legendary hunters who had hunted it down. One of them named Argent,Christie’s family name. As the two realize, along with the black werewolf, Derek, that Christie was apart of that family of hunters, and would have to be kept watched on. This leads for Kylie to befriend Christie, and hopefully show her that werewolves aren’t monsters. Just the ones that abuse that gift, making it into a curse. Of course that talk was on halt, as Peter, Derek, Sir John, and Singh had to deal with four new werewolves on the way that weekend. Since she first lay eyes on Peter’s Lycan Form, and the discovery of Ashley, Maria, and even Sarah as werewolves to boot, Kylie has since then created custom-made original outfits for them. She was the one to discover that velcro and spandex were the key to creating outfits that could stretch along with them when they changed from human to werewolf and back again. During the next full moon, after the one that the three girls and Mikey transform, Mikey got hurt in a hunt from the Argent Hunters. He called Kylie up, seeing as how she's the best chance he's got once separated from the others. It was like one of those detective drama moments, and at the very end, Mikey's animal instincts had taken over, but more like a love puppy that attacks Kylie, but in a romantic way, but he's struggling to control himself. But she convinced him to do so, seeing that fighting it would hurt him more. They make out, as well as filling her with lycanthropy at the climax that lasted an hour, leaving her to sleep in the process. Once he calmed down and went into a semi-mental block at what he had done, the hunters find him during the moon, and once the hunters started close to winning, with a new weapon, Kylie popped up in her new lycan form, and helped Mikey beat them. Once the battle was over, Peter and the others showed up, only to see Kylie glomping on Mikey, who nervously stated that he got a little wild with her, which the others groaned not from his lack of control, but from the pun. Personality Kylie is a very ambitious go-getter designer with a slightly mean streak. Because of her goals to become a great designer, she tries her best to be an effective member in the Fashion Club. Far more mature, focused and controlled, Kylie has proven to be a largely capable and determined if subconsciously insecure planner. She also idolized the fashionista, Madame Rouge. Kylie is also strong in her own personality, though, even directly assaulting Roland as well as Kenny when Kenny taunted and mocked her fashion, deeming her a pretty pathetic cosplayer. At first, Kylie is almost confused for an ordinary Goth girl, but she’s revealed as a more determined, outspoken, and more happy girl who wanted to be respected and not shunned because of her cosplaying hobbies. Generally, however, despite her habitual dark looks she is a very fashion-conscious girl, more intent on hunting for interesting attires and accessories rather than getting rich. Amazingly, when around Mikey, she becomes a regular school girl with a massive crush, and later on in love with him. It’s characterized in the fact she makes little stuffed figures of Mikey, in both Human and Lycan forms, in which she cuddles with both of them in bed. It’s also because of this crush/love that Kylie’s become a bit self-conscientious of her body. Unlike the other girls, she has a rather undeveloped body (flat chest and no butt), which makes her envious of the other girls. In fact, it’s what causes a sort of rivalry between her and Sarah, who is actually the most developed girl in the Pack, both in human and Lycan from. Though she gets a little competitive when she is transformed, showing off to Sarah her new figure, who just feels weirded out by it all. But despite the rivarly, the two are very good friends. She even befriends Laura, mostly becuase they have the same type of undeveloped figures. Skills/Abilities Gymnastic and Combat abilities: Kylie is also an accomplished gymnast, capable of dodging beam-bursts, starbolts, and pillars of stone telekinetically launched at her with ease. She also excels at hand to hand combat. She is not as experienced as the other Pack members but she was able to hold her own against the Argent Hunters on her first Night as a Werewolf. Sewing abilities: Kylie’s a wizard with needle, thread, and even fabric. She’s got what it takes to be a designer and the will to be the fashionista she dreams to be. Zeta Werewolf: Kylie finds out from Sir John that she’s a Zeta werewolf, one of the rarest of the weres. With her abilites, she keeps the team together along with Peter and Ashley. Gallery Kylie Ginxem, the Designer.jpg|Kylie Ginxem, the Designer Kylie Ginxem in Human Form.jpg|Human Form Kylie Ginxem in Lycan Form.jpg|Lycan Form Voice Actor Leah Clark Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Females